


Friendship

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: How Hop and Gloria became friends
Relationships: Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 12





	Friendship

Gloria pov

I look excitedly out of the window of the train, that will take me and mom to our new home.

Mom said that she grew up there and that we will live in my grandma's house.

She looks very happy, but I don't know how to feel about it.

I don't know anyone and I'm not good at talking.

The train stops after a short time and we get out.

We don't have many things, which is why we only have two large suitcases.

Maybe we'll still go back.

We walk along a route and I take Mama's hand.

Papa has always said that Pokemon can be very dangerous and that I should always cross routes or forests with him or another adult.

At the end of the route is a large house with a few fenced-in meadows.

On the meadows are Pokémon similar to Voltilamm, that rolls around every now and then.

They look very soft.

Do they feel like a pillow?

"Maria? Is that you?"

A woman comes out of the house and Mama starts to smile.

"Karen? Gosh, you barely changed!"

Mom says and the two hug.

"It's been so long since I last saw you! How are you, how is Sebastian? And who is this little lady here?"

The woman kneels down to my level and I hide behind mom's legs.

Mom starts to laugh.

"I'm fine and this is Gloria. She's pretty shy."

The woman joins in and says:

"I'm sure that you and Hop will be good friends."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that your youngest is in the same age as Gloria. I just still have the picture of the baby in Delion's little arms in my head. Speaking of Delion, how is he doing?"

Mom asks and the two talk for a short time.

Hopefully we can continue to go soon.

I want to be able to crawl back into bed.

"How about you come to dinner tonight?"

She asks and mom nods.

"That would be wonderful. Then until tonight at 8?"

Oh no...

We finally go on and after a short walk we finally arrive.

The house is smaller than the woman's house and looks as if it came from a fairy tale.

Mayby it's not so bad. 

Mom goes in first and I'm pretty disappointed.

It is cold and wet.

I look at mom and she smiles slightly.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be fine."

I nod briefly and we unpack our things.

When I'm done I lie down on my bed.

It's itchi. 

I want to go home to dad again.

I don't even have my cozy blanket here.

"Gloria! Are you coming?"

Oh yes, we're eating with the neighbors now.

I don't wanna go... 

We still go.

The woman and a little boy are in their garden.

She is standing in front of a grill, grilling something and the boy is running around in the garden.

"Karen we are here!"

Says Mom loudly and the boy runs towards us.

"Hello! I'm Hop! Who are you?"

He asks and I sigh.

He is loud ...

"Well hello you! I'm Maria and an old friend of your mom. Huh, darling? Come on, introduce yourself."

I sigh slightly.

"My name is Gloria."

I say briefly and he looks at me and grins.

I do not like it ...

"Food is ready! Are you guys coming?"

His mom asks and we all sit down at the table.

Mama and Karen are talking and Hop looks at me .

I feel somehow uncomfortable.

"Say Gloria, do you like Pokémon?"

He asks and I nod.

Who doesn't like Pokémon?

"You know, my big brother is going to be the champ! He even gave me a Pokémon! But she's still a little shy ..."

He says and my eyes widen briefly.

He already has a Pokémon ...

Dad used to say I can't have Pokémon.

"If you want I can show you after dinner."

I nod and smile slightly.

What kind of Pokémon does he have?

We continue to eat and he talks to me with all kinds of things.

But it's not so bad.

"Here you, are way too thin. Eat some more. "

He says and hands me more food.

Huh, Maybe he's not that stupid after all ...

After dinner, our mums talk further and we go up to his room.

He starts to grin again and I wonder why his cheeks aren't starting to hurt.

"So this is my Pokémon. Come on out Wooly!"

He says and a Pokémon similar to Voltilamm appears.

It looks around briefly and then simply rolls away.

Hop sighs briefly and it looks at me.

"As I said, she is very shy."

"How cute..."

I say, and Hop's expression changes slightly.

"Y-your facial expression! It has changed!"

He almost screams and I shake my face.

I've always had trouble expressing myself, which often causes me to stare at people with a dead face.

Hop starts to laugh and I join in.

It's kind of fun to be with him.

"Mäh?"

The Voltilamm-like Pokémon, Wolly I think, comes back into the room and starts sniffing at me.

"Baa!"

It leans on me and I put my head on its fur.

"Soft..."

I say quietly and Hop falls to the ground laughing.

"You're really funny! I'm your best friend from now on."

Hm best friend ...  
  
That is fine by me.


End file.
